1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nailing mechanism for a packing plate that are used to automatically assemble a plurality of first, second, and third slabs together to make a finished packing plate, thus lowering production costs and enhancing manufacturing efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A convention packing plate is manually made by nailing a plurality of first, second, and third slabs together, thus consuming time and causing high production cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.